


It's Not a Yeti / Йети не бывает

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Что-то большое, белое и меховое утащило Дина в горы Джорджии. Сэм спешит спасти его.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not a Yeti](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232996) by sg2009. 



На парковке перед забегаловкой одиноко стояла Импала. Черная краска ярко блестела на солнце, и даже не верилось, что за окном такой мороз. В январе не бывает настолько ясного неба. Прижав к стеклу ладонь, Сэм почувствовал, как пальцы щиплет легкий холодок. Он повернулся обратно к ноутбуку.  
\- Наверное, йети, - сказал Дин. Он шмыгнул носом в салфетку и бросил ее на стол.  
Сэм захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Похоже, Дин строил из себя занозу в заднице.  
\- Йети? – Сэм посмотрел на брата, а после его ответной усмешки взглянул еще пристальнее.  
\- Ага.  
\- Бред какой-то, Дин.  
Тот отстранился и недоуменно вскинул брови.  
\- Мы ищем обезьяноподобное существо, и единственный свидетель описал нам его как снежного человека. Ах да, а еще он белый и шерстяной, и любит рвать людей на кусочки. И это, по-твоему, не йети?  
\- Мы же в Джорджии. А йети, или снежный человек – как хочешь, так и зови – во-первых, не существует, а во-вторых, жил бы где-нибудь в Гималаях или горной Азии. Но точно не здесь.  
\- Сэм, - Дин потянулся к еде и продолжил с набитым ртом: - Это снежный человек. Джорджийский пожирающий людей йети-потрошитель.  
Сэм знал, Дин несет пургу, чтобы его разозлить. Недавно брат подхватил простуду и теперь был просто невыносим. По-видимому, он хотел, чтобы и Сэм тоже помучился. И вполне преуспел за четыре дня.  
\- Нет, Дин, ничего подобного. Скорее всего, это дух воды или заблудший вендиго, - Сэм провел рукой по волосам. – Давай поищем вечером следы. Посмотрим, что там, - он порылся в картах. – Все исчезновения людей и его появления сосредоточены в районе Пайонер Маунтин, - он махнул рукой в сторону окна. - Вон она.  
Посмотрев вдаль, Дин поджал губы.  
\- Маловата для горы.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Сэм, вспоминая сведения о местной природе. – Южный край Аппалачей. Вообще, эти горы старше Скалистых и Гималаев. Они выветривались сотни миллионов лет, поэтому такие низкие и их почти не трясет.  
Сэм перевел взгляд на брата – тот всегда затихал, слушая его рассказы и сейчас задумчиво смотрел в окно.  
\- Дин.  
\- А? – он повернулся к Сэму. – Ой. Прости, Сэмми, - Дин встал и хлопнул его по плечу. – Время еще раннее, едва понимаю заумные объяснения, - он глянул еще раз в окно. – Но, думаю, для снежного человека твои слова сойдут за оправдание считать горой этот булыжник.  
\- Чувак… - у Сэма заканчивалось всякое терпение. – Это не снежный человек.  
Дин оживился.  
\- Хочешь поспорить?  
Сэм хищно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну ладно. Если я выиграю – ты не выводишь меня из себя до конца недели, идет?  
\- Это как?  
\- А вот так: затыкаешься к чертям собачьим. Только разговоры по делу.  
\- Ладно, - лицо Дина помрачнело. – А если выигрываю я – ты хотя бы на день перестаешь ныть, идет?  
\- На день? – удивился Сэм.  
\- Я бы попросил больше, но знаю, ты не осилишь.  
Сэм состроил обиженное лицо.  
\- Идет.  
\- Договорились, - Дин вышел на улицу, оставив Сэма наедине со счетом.  
Сэм бросил на стол двадцатку, встал и поплелся к выходу. Опустив голову, он сунул бумажник в карман, вздохнул, досчитал до десяти, потом до двадцати и вышел.  
Брата у дверей не было.  
\- Дин? – позвал он и окинул взглядом стоянку. Импала стояла на месте. Если Дин вздумал так пошутить – то помоги господи, Сэм надерет ему задницу. Сэм в любом случае надерет ему задницу. Почесывая затылок, он посмотрел на солнце.  
\- Дин! – крикнул он еще раз и обошел вокруг машины. Взгляд зацепился за что-то на груде земли. Кожанка Дина. Гнев сменился чем-то другим.  
Дин не бросил бы ни любимую Импалу, ни куртку отца. Сжав пальцами холодную кожу, он поднял куртку и глянул на невысокую гору. Зима. И Дин исчез раздетый, да еще и простуженный. А в январе даже в горах Джорджии было холодно. Сэм заглянул в каждый уголок в поисках следов борьбы. Следов брата.  
\- Дин! - он посмотрел в сторону горы. Дин там. Этот "не-йети" утащил его туда. Сэм выругался. Попытка позвонить брату не принесла успеха: мелодия зазвонила из кармана куртки. Сэм вытащил его телефон и несколько мгновений недоуменно таращился на экран.  
Еще раз глянув на Пайонер Маунтин, он оставил Бобби сообщение о поисках пропавшего Дина. Сигнал ловил слабо, связь прерывалась, и вычислить местоположение он просто не мог. Сэм взял все, что счел нужным, и поспешил к ближайшей походной дорожке.  
Спустя пять часов он продирался по горным тропам, таща в рюкзаке флягу, пачку энергетических батончиков, веревку и оружие. Карту и спутниковый снимок он тоже прихватил с собой.  
Ботинки царапались о камни на каждом шагу. Сэм чувствовал, как дергается от беспокойства уголок губ. Чертов Дин, позволил какой-то твари утащить себя. Если бы этот придурок не пытался изо всех сил взбесить его, не потащился бы на стоянку один, они ушли бы оттуда вместе. Вдвоем оказались бы в номере или логове монстра.  
А если этот долбаный не-йети хоть попробовал ранить брата, Сэм снесет твари башку. А потом поднимет ее и скажет: Никакой это не снежный человек, Дин.  
Да. Именно так все и будет.  
Сэм блуждал по тропинкам, где в последний раз видели живыми четырех из пяти предыдущих жертв. Он полностью вошел в свою роль. Полазил по зарослям, съел пару батончиков, выбросил обертки на землю, как и пропавшие, в надежде разозлить монстра. На седьмом часу его терпению пришел конец.  
\- Дин! - эхо отразилось от холмов, спугнуло птиц с ближайших деревьев. - Дин!  
Когда вокруг сгустились сумерки, голос уже немного охрип.  
На живца тварь не клевала. Этого стоило ожидать. Зачем ей кого-то ловить, если уже есть Дин. Нельзя было терять ни минуты. Сэм плюхнулся на мерзлую землю и достал из рюкзака очередной батончик. Больше сил - больше шансов прикончить ублюдка.  
Он прокрутил в уме сведения, найденные ими до исчезновения Дина. Все жертвы пропали на горе или рядом с ней. Трое из них перед смертью долго пробыли на холоде. Под ногти забилась грязь и обломки пород. Все были выпотрошены.  
Пару секунд Сэм вглядывался в темноту впереди. Монстр оставляет еду про запас, не убивает сразу. А значит, в здешних местах должна быть пещера или охотничий домик. Под ногтями каменистая крошка и грязь - не занозы. И существо по описаниям не казалось разумным. Пещера. Сэм выудил из запасов спутниковый снимок. Подсвечивая себе карманным фонариком, он обвел все выходы породы на дурацкой низкой горе.  
Он встал с земли, сложил в рюкзак все, кроме карты, фонаря и пистолета и пошел к ближайшему из отмеченных мест в поисках пещеры.  
Два дня спустя обычно гладкое лицо Сэма покрылось щетиной и грязью. Руки ничего не чувствовали от холода. Он съел девять батончиков, проспал сорок пять минут и три раза наполнил фляжку водой из горных ручьев. Прозрачная - значит, пить можно. Он осмотрел гору метр за метром. Проверил каждую пещеру. Каждое обнажение. Все и везде. И ничего не нашел. Но он знал, тварь держит Дина под землей. Больше негде.  
\- Дин! - крикнул Сэм и провел рукой по волосам. К горлу подступила тошнота. Прошло уже два дня. Тела жертв, обмороженные и окровавленные, находили на третий. Вот черт...  
Он должен был отыскать брата. Прямо сейчас. Однажды Дина уже разодрали адские псы. И второй раз этому не бывать, кем бы ни оказался монстр. Дин этого не заслуживал. А Сэм не желал смотреть. Иначе совсем потеряет рассудок.  
Сэм позвал брата, огляделся вокруг и отпил из фляжки. Чертова хрень снова опустела. Пришлось продираться немного назад, к маленькой бухте с водопадом. Он прикрыл глаза Проверить бы гору еще раз... Он что-то упустил. Он посмотрит. Не сдастся. Не сейчас. Никогда.  
Сэм взглянул на воду, бегущую по пальцам, ничего не чувствуя, будто это вовсе не его рука. Вдруг в нем вскипел гнев, резко, словно из ниоткуда, и накрыл с головой.  
\- Дин! Где тебя черти носят? - он ударил кулаком по галечному берегу.  
\- С-сэм...  
Он замер. Должно быть, у него уже глюки после бессонной ночи. Должно быть, это просто журчание ручья.  
\- Дин?  
\- С-сэмми? - послышалось снова и наступила тишина. Слишком долгая тишина. - Н-наконец-то.  
Он лихорадочно обернулся в попытке определить, откуда доносится голос Дина. Вне всяких сомнений, это был несносный и такой желанный голос брата.  
\- Чувак, я тут, я рядом, - Сэм не видел никаких ходов и расщелин. - Где ты, Дин?  
\- Тут темно... И мокро, - голос Дина был хрипловатым и отражался от стен. Он кашлянул. - И охренеть как холодно.  
Это мало чем помогло. Дин сам не знал, где он. Но он был близко. Сэм подкрался к подножию небольшого водопада, провел рукой вниз по гладкому выступу и нашел расщелину. Здесь. Вода текла под отвесную каменистую стену. Он присел, сделал глубокий вдох и погрузился с головой в студеную воду. Вытянув руки, Сэм понял: вода течет по разлому дальше, внутрь горы. Вот черт.  
\- Дин? - позвал он. И прислушался к каждому шороху.  
\- Ты идешь? Или... или как, Сэм?  
Казалось, нервы Дина были на пределе. Но плевать, главное - он живой. Вне всяких сомнений, Дин находился за этим куском скалы. И теперь, когда Сэм нашел его, оставалось только вытащить брата наружу.  
\- Дай мне минутку, старик.  
Сэм стянул с себя куртку и порылся в рюкзаке. Вытащив веревку, он привязал ее одним концом к дереву на берегу, другой обернул вокруг руки. С одним лишь фонариком он спустился в воду, не обращая внимания на мучительный холод, грозящий судорогами. Он набрал воздуха и нырнул в темные воды.  
Двадцать секунд. Он насчитал двадцать секунд подводного пути по узкому ходу к пещере. Потом скала над головой закончилась, он встал в полный рост и осветил фонариком окружающее пространство. Вода здесь поднималась чуть выше щиколотки, но свод уходил вверх метров на шесть. В воздухе витал запах разложения. Сэм крепче сжал веревку. Не видя пролива под скалой, сложно было понять, где выход. От холода мысли в голове путались.  
\- С-сэм?  
Он посветил налево. Дин сгорбился в углу на чьей-то туше, огромной, покрытой мехом, поэтому почти не сидел в воде.  
\- Грохнул его? - Сэм подошел ближе, и яркий свет выхватил лицо брата из полумрака. Однако состояние Дина он оценить не смог.  
\- А-ага, - прохрипел Дин. - Один д-дохлый с-снежный человек. З-зарезал в-вчера ножом.  
Он улыбнулся краем губ и закашлялся. - С-спал прямо н-на нем, чтоб не з-замерзнуть.  
\- Правда снежный человек? - спросил Сэм.  
\- А-ага, - сидя на месте, Дин обвел рукой пространство пещеры. - Н-не нашел в-выход отсюда.  
Сэм посветил на тушу. Большое, покрытое шерстью существо, должно быть, едва пролезало в узкий лаз. На светлом меху виднелись темные пятна - вероятно, кровь. От мысли, как оно тащило сюда Дина, по спине пробежала дрожь.  
\- Я нашел, - сказал Сэм очевидное - ведь он сам как-то оказался внутри. Но он не был уверен, что Дин сейчас способен ясно мыслить. - Давай вытащим тебя отсюда.  
Сэм помог ему спуститься в ледяную воду. Дин покачнулся на нетвердых ногах.  
\- Придется плыть. Я придержу тебя, но тебе нужно задержать дыхание.  
Дин кашлянул и кивнул. От безоговорочного послушания брата тревога Сэма только росла. Он подвел его к лазу и посветил на веревку.  
\- П-плыви за мной, - сказал Сэм. Пора было идти, пока оба не закоченели от холода. - Согреемся на берегу.  
Сэм потянул Дина за собой. Почти весь путь наружу тот едва двигался, только делал большие глотки воздуха там, где вода не доходила до верха. Сэм вытащил брата на берег. Глаза его были закрыты. Он не шевелился, даже не вздымалась грудь. Тогда Сэм нащупал пульс - сильный и ровный. Прижав ухо к носу брата, он попытался уловить его дыхание. Ничего. Но ноздри и горло Дина были чистыми. Сэм наклонился, опустил подбородок брата и два раза быстро вдохнул. Подождал пару секунд и повторил.  
Дин закашлялся, вода брызнула из его рта. Сэм перевернул брата набок и подождал, пока тот сплевывал воду на камни. Вскоре затрепетали ресницы Дина.  
\- Эй, ты со мной?  
Дин приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Т-ты и так знаешь.  
Оценивая травмы, Сэм погладил голову и руку Дина. При дневном свете стал заметен порез на плече брата, ссадины и синяки на лице. Плечо Дин перевязал рубашкой. Но сильнее всего Сэма беспокоило его дыхание.  
Оно казалось тяжелым. Как и в пещере перед погружением в воду. А еще он сдерживал сильный кашель. Сэм пощупал его лоб. Слишком горячий. Учитывая, какой зверскй холод стоял на улице, это было ненормально.  
\- Ты болен, - объявил Сэм.  
Дин закатил мутные глаза.  
\- Н-нихрена.  
\- Как ни странно, думаю, холод как раз помог.  
Дин посмотрел на него, будто тот сморозил вселенскую глупость.  
Сэм хохотнул.  
\- Ну да. Или вовсе не помог, - Сэма начинала бить крупная дрожь. Прилив адреналина сходил на нет, и усталость накрывала с головой. - Н-нам надо с-согреться, приятель.  
\- А мне... уже... тепло, - сказал неподвижно лежащий Дин.  
\- Н-нет. У тебя т-температура, - Сэм вытащил из рюкзака нож. - Т-то жарко, то х-холодно.  
Он снял рубашку и срезал с Дина майку. При виде темного синяка на груди брата Сэм ничуть не удивился. Он поднял с камней свою сухую куртку и рюкзак и сложил под деревьями, подальше от воды.  
\- Пойдем, Дин, - Сэм вернулся к брату, помог ему встать и, отведя в то же место, уложил на траву. Он вытащил три батончика и подложил рюкзак под голову Дину как подушку. Обняв брата длинными руками, Сэм прикрыл их обоих курткой.  
\- С-сэм?  
\- Ч-что?  
\- М-мне... не н-нравится твоя прыть.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
\- Учитывая, к-как ты выглядишь, это лучшее, ч-что я могу предложить.  
\- Ну, к-как пожелаешь. Я... - возражения Дина прервал неистовый приступ кашля. Сэм подождал. Кашель не прекращался. Тогда Сэм немного повернулся, так, чтобы погладить брата по спине. Пока Дин отчаянно пытался вдохнуть, воздух со свистом вырывался из легких.  
От того, как сжимается в руках тело брата, сердце Сэма бешено забилось в груди.  
\- Дыши, чувак. Соберись. Втяни воздух.  
Дин медленно повернулся и одарил Сэма пылким взглядом. Он сделал вымученный вдох и снова зашелся кашлем, содрогаясь всем телом. От этого, по-видимому, болело и плечо, и грудь.  
Сэм приподнялся, усадил брата и устроил рюкзак ему под спину. Дин наконец вдохнул. Он все еще кашлял, но сидячее положение помогало.  
\- Вдох и выдох, приятель. Вдох и выдох, - Сэм выписывал круги на его спине в попытке отвлечь от раздражения в горле. - Дыши, дыши, Дин. Вот так, хорошо. Дыши.  
Дин еще пару раз со свистом втянул воздух.  
\- Замолкни... Сэмми, - сказал он. - Сам знаю... как дышать.  
Его силы иссякли, он расслабился в руках Сэма и уснул спустя считаные минуты.  
Вскоре усталость объяла и Сэма, но по крайней мере, он согрелся. Он слушал дыхание брата и время от времени проверял его пульс. Дыхание Дина все еще казалось тяжелым. Он кашлял во сне, содрогаясь в объятиях Сэма.  
Нужно было отвезти Дина в больницу. А для этого - сначала отдохнуть самому. Прямо сейчас он проползет разве что метров пять. Путь с Дином вниз по узким горным тропам вряд ли окажется простым. Сэм положил ладонь на грудь брата, туда, где сердце, и задремал.  
Пробуждение было медленным. Солнце только поднималось над горами, и это показалось Сэму удивительным - оно еще не село, когда он уснул. Грудь ныла, и он едва держался, чтобы не раскашляться, как брат.  
Кожа Дина казалась теплой. Он прерывисто дышал и не просыпался, как ни пытался Сэм его разбудить. Он принял решение. Если он хочет спуститься с братом горы - пора в путь. Пока есть силы. Ему хватит упрямства. Он сможет.  
Стараясь не потревожить спящего Дина, он встал и пошатнулся, когда вдруг земля чуть не уплыла из-под ног. Он подождал несколько секунд, а потом уложил Дина на плечи. Под тяжестью брата у Сэма запершило в горле. Дин кашлянул во сне, и он схватил его крепче. Собрав все силы, Сэм сделал несколько шагов до тропы. Он подавлял в себе желание броситься на грязную землю и лежать вместе с Дином - плевать, если там и умрут - как вдруг увидел бегущего к ним седобородого рейнджера.  
Сэм выдавил короткое приветствие, язык едва слушался, с трудом удавалось стоять на ногах. Он улыбнулся, радуясь, что удержал Дина.  
\- Вы Сэм и Дин Сингеры? - рейнджер осторожно подошел ближе, словно к испуганному зверю.  
\- Д-да, - ответил Сэм после короткой запинки. - Я Сэм.  
Мужчина снял с пояса рацию.  
\- Нашел. Они в тяжелом состоянии, нужна эвакуация.  
Он подошел к Сэму, похлопал его по руке.  
\- Ты можешь уложить его здесь, сынок. Помощь уже в пути.  
Рейнджер помог бережно опустить Дина на землю. По настоянию Сэма они прислонили его к дереву.  
\- Ну вот, теперь ты, - рейнджер усадил Сэма рядом. - Мы искали вас с прошлой ночи.  
\- Как вы... - Сэм зашелся кашлем, не успев договорить. В любом случае, рейнджер понял его.  
\- Нам позвонил ваш дядя. Он с ума сходил от беспокойства за вас.

***  
В тесной больничной палате было шумно. Сэм хмуро покосился на капельницу в руке и перевел взгляд на брата. Тот лежал на кровати, бледный как смерть, но дышал заметно легче. С чашкой кофе и газетой к ним вошел Бобби.  
\- Привет, - сказал Сэм. - Спасибо, что... послал на лобное место.  
Бобби покачал головой. Мысли он оставил при себе.  
\- Когда вас выпишут, отдохните у меня дома, парни, - он помолчал. - Врач говорит, вы, балбесы, попались гризли.  
Он с любопытством ждал от Сэма ответа.  
Тот снова глянул на спящего брата на соседней кровати.  
\- Ты не поверишь, Бобби, - он понизил голос до шепота. - Это был снежный человек.  
\- Сэм, - с тихим смешком сказал Бобби. - Их не существует.  
Он опять посмеялся и сделал глоток из чашки.


End file.
